Story of Scars
by Zombies-and-Crossbows
Summary: "Ya were mah first everythin', Daryl-" She let out a sigh, "mah first kiss, first date, first love, mah first-" She laughed bitterly, and ran a hand through her long brown hair biting her lip she finally looked me in the eyes, "mah first heartbreak. Ya kep' yer promise at leas'." Staring - Kristina Welsh, Daryl and Merle Dixon, Carol Peletier, Rick and Carl Grimes. Daryl Dixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon P.O.V

I and Merle had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"Woah-" I stopped, and put my arm out in front of Merle, he looked down at my arm and rose an eyebrow at me. I pointed my head in the direction of a walker. Merle smirked at me as I rose my crossbow. I aimed and shot, hitting the walker directly in the head, "Bullseye." I said with a smirk and looked at Merle.

He patted me on the back, "Tha' a good shot there, baby brother." He looked at me with a smirk, "Ya, know ya get yer quickness from me."

I huffed out a laugh, I looked up at Merle and saw a walker right next to him ready to grab him, "Merle!" I screamed and pushed him out of the way, the walker came toward me. I closed my eyes ready to take the bite, but it never came.

"Heads down!" I heard a feminine voice call from Lord knows where. I opened one eye to see Merle wide eyed at something behind me. I turned around and saw someone standing in a tree looking at us. I knew it was a woman, but she had a mask on, and a cross bow pointed directly at us, "Heads _down_!" She said more sternly and through gritted teeth, it wasn't hard to miss her accent. Southern and thick, like mine and Merle's.

Merle hit me on the gut when I just stared at her, I put my head down like she told us, "Ya-" I whispered toward Merle, "yer quickness all right."

"Shut up." Merle snapped in an angry whisper, "Unless ya wanna die."

I sighed, and put my hands up slowly surprising Merle, "Now, we don' wan' any trouble here-"

"I don' really care wha' y'all wan'-" She snapped, did I know that voice from somewhere? Nah, probably not, "Wha'tch are y'alls names?" Her voice grew calmer.

"I'm Merle-" Merle said waving a hand, I had to hold back a chuckle, "and this is my baby brother, Daryl. We don' wan' any trouble we jus'-"

"Wai'!-" Merle stopped automatically, "Merle and Daryl?-" We nodded, I heard her jump down and by the rustling of the leaves she was walking toward us, "Dixon?"

I and Merle exchanged glances at each other, "Wai'-" I said, slowly looking up and coming face to arrow with her bow, "How do ya know us?"

"Is tha' yer names!" She snapped.

"Ya-" Merle snapped back, looking up at her, "wha's it to ya?"

Her eyes got wide, "My God-" She said under her breath, "this is impossible."

"I asure ya-" Merle said, "it's very possible."

"Oh shut up!" She snapped once more, "ya big oaf."

"'Scuse me?" Merle said offend. I chuckled. Wait, there was only one person who ever called Merle that. She put her crossbow behind her back and took her mask off. My eyes got wide seeing the brown hair fall over her shoulders and lie on her upper abdomen. Her angled and diamond face with her beautiful grey/blue/green eyes poring straight into mine, "Kris?" Merle was the first one to speak as I just stood there wide eyed probably making a fool out of myself. I saw the woman nodded answering Merle's question, "Well I'll be damned." Merle smirked at her.

"_Kris_?" I asked in disbelief, trying to reach forward with my hand so I could try and touch her. I haven't been able to touch her in so damn long.

In a split second her crossbow was to my face, and the look she was giving me. Man if looks could kill, I'd be dead, I rose my hands in the air, "Don' think tha' jus' cause s' the fuckin' walker apocalypse tha' everythin' is okay Dixon." She snapped at me.

"Wow damn gir' tha' kinda face don' look good on a lady." Merle said with a smirk toward her.

"Merle!" She snapped at him, "Ya know I'm far from a lady." She mumbled to herself.

"Put tha' bow down Kris-" I said calmly putting my hand on the tip of the bow slowly lowering it. Kris dropped the crossbow on the ground; I believe that was the first time I have ever seen Kris cooperate. That was until her fists curled at her sides and she punched me. My cheek stung at the contact, her punch had gotten a lot more harder. I grabbed my cheek staring at her.

"Ya don' know how long I've waited to do tha', Dixon!" She screamed in my face.

"I think I do." I mumbled. She glared at me, and I bowed my head.

"My, my-" I and Kris looked at Merle, "look at ya-" I saw Kris's eyebrow raise, she was always good at that, "all grown up." Merle was acting like a proud father seeing his daughter for the first time in years. I suppose it was kind of like that.

"Ya'll shouldn' be here-" She said, ignoring Merle's statement, "walkers are everywhere." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Then why ya ou' here?" Merle asked, crossing his arms. I knew that this was his failed attempts at getting her to stay.

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, "Bye Merle." She said in a saddened tone and started to walk away again.

"No-" I said walked behind her, "you ain't leavin' not again." I grabbed her arm turning her around to face me.

"Fuck you." She said harshly, she spit on my face causing me to let go of her so she could sprint off in another direction.

"Hey!" I screamed at her angrily chasing after her she wasn't getting away not after that act she pulled. I chased after her bow in hand, she was faster now, "Damn it!" I screamed as I hit a branch she threw directly at me. I continued running, Merle right behind me trying to get me to stop. She looked back at me, and tripped she lost her balance and started to slide on the ground hitting about every branch known to man. I stopped, staring at her she laid on the ground after rolling over onto her back. She just laid there, "Shit-" I ran up to her side, and saw her eyes closed. She was still breathing I looked her over for any cuts and stopped on her right thigh seeing blood pouring out of her leg. I didn't know much but that defiantly hit an artery, "Shit-" I grabbed at my jacket pulling it off of my shoulders.

"No, little brother-" Merle said he ripped something and tied it around her leg on the wound keeping pressure on it, "I go' it."

"I have to find Hershel-" I slipped my arm underneath her head and slipped my other arm underneath her knees hoisting her up carefully in my arms. She dangled there, she must of knocked herself out.

"Who's Hershel?" Merle asked as I ran in another direction, desperatly trying to find the prison.

"A doctor at the prison." I said running still, Merle followed.

"Hold up-" I stopped at looked at him, "the prison?-" I nodded, "No, no no no no. I don' trus' tha' Rick-"

I cut him off, "Merle, I ain't no rocke' scientis' bu' she hi' an artery and it needs lookin' at. Now either ya come with me, or ya don' bu' I ain't leavin' this to God." I snapped and ran toward the prison.

"Shit," Merle cursed to himself and followed along.

_...To be continued..._

**A/N: I am now offically a Walking Dead girl! And of course my favorite character is Daryl. **

**As you can so willingly tell.**

**I am slowly going to start writing for the Vampire Diaries again, but right now I'm focusing on the Walking Dead. So, ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl Dixon P.O.V 

I and Merle ran with me carrying Kris. She was weak and losing a lot of blood, more and more by the minute of running. We pasted over a hill and I saw the prison in the view, and a ton of them damn walkers. I looked over at Merle who was ready to shoot and stab any damn one of them fuckers that come up to us.

We got closer and closer. I saw Rick standing on the wall watching around with binoculars at hand.

"Rick!" I screamed catching his attention immediately, he looked directly at us, "Open 'em damn gates!" I screamed louder. I saw Rick hesitate.

I looked over and saw Merle stab a walker with his built in knife. The walker went down with a loud hiss causing attention from the other walkers who were trudging over to us.

I glared up at Rick for not moving from his position and helping us. Then, the gates opened I saw Carl standing there with his gun, "Daryl?"

I nodded at him and walked in closely followed by Merle, "Where's Hershel?" I demanded frantically looking between the crew of, Rick, Carl, Maggie, and Glenn. They gave each others pointed states then looked back at me.

"I'm right here." I looked back at the grey haired man standing there with his crutches, "whatcha need son?"

"Wait-" Rick said holding a hand up to Hershel who was crutching his way over here, "what's going on?" He looked between me and Merle, then looked down at Kris who was hardly awake, "who's this?"

"Kris-" I said sternly, glaring at Rick. I looked back at Hershel who had made his way up here, "She needs your help. She cut an artery in her leg deep and she's bleeding out."

"Can ya help her?" Merle asked impatiently and worriedly. He was always protective of her.

"I can try-" Hershel looked at Kris, "but she's lost a lot of blood and I'm not to sure if I can save her."

"Just try." I pleaded with him, "please."

Hershel nodded at me, "You need to be quick take her to my room, and I'll meet you up there-" Hershel looked at Rick, "grab me a needle and thread." Rick nodded and sprinted off.

I ran toward Hershel's room. I remembered, Kris's fear of needles. Well, this should be fun.

...

I impatiently tapped my foot against the concrete floor causing a loud echo to go through the hallways. I was to worried about Kris to care about anything.

Just because she hated me, doesn't mean that I still don't care about her. I hurt her. I don't blame her for hating me, hell I'd hate me to.

"Daryl!-" I looked at Merle who grabbed my knee forcing me to stop tapping, "knock it off, yer worryin to much, Kris is a mighty strong girl, she'll pull through."

I sighed running a hand through my long hair, "I sure pray to god tha' she is." If she didn't pull through, I would blame myself. I was the one that ran after her when she took off.

I heard crutches come toward us. I looked up while Merle stood before Hershel as he wiped blood off of his hands, "she's a tough one." He said finally

"Is she alrigh'?" Merle asked worriedly. He was very protective of Kris, ever since we were kids, ain't changing him now.

"She lost a lot of blood and will need to be checked up on a lot. She woke up while I was stitching her up and she seemed calmer than she should have been-"

Merle cut him off with his hand, "but is she alrigh'?"

Hershel sighed, "As far as I could tell she was going to be alright. But with so much blood loss, she's going to have to be watched. When we unstitch her, since the cut was so deep we will most likely need to be stitched back up again."

Merle let out a sigh, "m'kay." I knew he remembered her fear of needles.

_13 year old Kris was running around, more gorgeous than ever. Merle never let her wear make up, even to school he'd kick her ass if she had lip stick on. The natural look was better on her anyway. I was chasing her, she was a quick for her age. To bad for her I was quicker._

_I ran up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. She let out a loud squeak and laughed. Her laugh was like music to my ears, I started to laugh with her as I lifted her in the air swinging her around, "Daryl!" She screeched then started to laugh again. She turned around in my arms, still laughing I stared down at her she looked so small in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open revealing those beautiful eyes. She caught me staring at her and she flashed me a smirk, "Ya tryin' to fuck me with yer eyes Daryl?"_

_I let out a huff of air, then smirked back at her, "Wha' makes ya think tha', darlin'?"_

_"Hm?-" She moved in my grasp causing me to groan in response. Well I was caught, "I don' know."_

_I leaned forward and smirked at her, "Well if ya so sure, qui' messin' with me, an' ya will find ou'."_

_She squirmed, until her arms were release from my grip. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer to her, "I already have" she whispered seductively. I could feel her hot breath on me. She leaned forward closer to me as if she were about to kiss me._

_She ducked under my arms and ran, "ha ya lose!" She screamed while running away from me._

_"Woah!" I screamed and ran after her. She looked back at me but continued running. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She stumbled causing us to both fall on the ground. Me landing directly on top of her, "well this is an interestin' turn of events." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I saw a blush form on her cheeks causing her to look down. I leaned myself on my elbow and used my now free hand to cup her chin with my index finger and thumb and make her look me in the eye, "don' be shy now, beautiful." She blushed even more, I traced her cheek bone with my index finger, "my darlin'" I whispered to her._

_She gave me a soft smile, "Always will be. My first, everythin'." She said softly._

_"Not everythin'-" I whispered. I poked her nose with my finger, "not ye', anyway. I intend to be, though." If she could blush more, I think she just did. We haven't really talked about us having sex for real. I've never really told her we would, but I believe I just made myself clear that I would be her first. Everything._

_"I-" she paused herself from speaking anymore._

_I rose an eyebrow, "ya wha'?"_

_"I-um-I love ya, Daryl." She blushed and put her head down._

_I smiled at her and forced her to again look at me, "I love ya to, darlin'." She gave me a smile she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me down to her, she kissed me on the lips softly._

_She pulled away but kept her hands around my neck. We didn't say anything, after what we just confessed we stayed silent. I felt her fingers lightly stroke the back of my neck causing a tickling sensation on my skin, but it felt more relaxing than anything. I felt all my muscles relax, she had that effect whenever she touched me it was relaxing all my muscles in my body would relax under her touch. She let out a sigh, "If Merle were to see us, he'd be pissed." I laughed at her and opened my mouth to reply._

_"Yer damn righ' he is!" My eyes widened hearing that voice._

_I and Kris turned our heads and looked at Merle who was standing not far from us looking rather pissed off. I shot up, taking Kris's hand and hauling her up with me. We stood up staring at Merle, "Um-" I looked at Kris, then back at Merle, "'Sup Merle?"_

_"**'Sup Merle**?' Tha' all ya go'?-" He got closer to me with every word he said, "I leave for a month-" He was directly in front of me, "and ya tryin' to ge' in her pants." He grabbed me by the collar and hauled me up in the air, "boy yer lucky I don' kick ya ass righ' now."_

_"Merle- Kris put a hand on Merle's arm, "it ain't wha' it looks like-"_

_He pushed Kris away from him causing her to stumble, "I'll deal with yer ass later!" He snapped. She fell to the ground, and Merle looked at me, "now-" he stopped talking when we heard Kris muffle a scream and hiss in pain._

_"Darlin'-" I pushed Merle off running toward Kris. I grabbed her head and held it against my chest trying to calm her down. I saw her hand grasping forearm, I saw blood trickle out between her fingers, "no-" I went to grab her hand, but she whimpered and tried to wiggle away, "darlin' I jus' wan' to see." Merle appeared by her side rubbing her shoulder, "trus' me." I whispered to her I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from where she was holding. I saw blood trickle in every other direction then I saw the cut._

_"Shit." Merle cursed under his breath seeing the gash on her arm._

_"She needs to go to the hospital." I told Merle who nodded in agreement._

_"No-" Kris whimpered, "I'm fine." She said trying to wiggle herself away._

_"No, yer not darlin'." I rested my head on top of hers, "everythin' will be alrigh'" I promised. I kissed the top of her head, and slipped my arm underneath her leg hoisting her up in my arms carrying her to our truck with Merle following close behind._

_..._

_"It's going to need stitches." The doctor said. I nodded and so did Merle not thinking anything bad of it._

_"Stitches?-" Kris asked. The doctor nodded answering her question. I saw panic arise in her eyes, "no, um can' ya jus'-"_

_The doctor cut her off with a hand, "it needs stitches. No question." I felt Kris squeeze my hand hard. Then the doctor left._

_"Shit-" she ran a hand through her hair._

_"Darlin'-" she tensed, "it's just stitches, ya ain't afraid of needles-_

_Her head snapped in my direction and she grabbed the back of my neck, "Daryl." She said sternly. The look in her eyes told me everything. She was scared of needles._

_"Shit-" she looked away from me, "darlin' it'll be fine, trus'-"_

_"Daryl." She snapped, she looked back at me, "jus' stop, please." The fear in her eyes was evident. She looked straight forward when the door opened and the doctor walked in carrying the biggest fucking needle known to America._

_Kris squeezed my hand and tensed staring wide eyed at the needle, "hey-" I grabbed her face with my hand forcing her to look at me, "jus' don' think abou' it. Every thin' will be alrigh'." I saw a glassy cover form over her eyes causing her eyes to turn a icy blue color. She was terrified, "shit-" I wrapped my free arm around her neck and pulled her close to me allowing her to bury her head into my shoulder. Merle held her shoulder tightly trying to reassure her the best he could do._

_The doctor walked up to her, "this will numb around the skin and in the wound so she won't feel the n-" I cut him off before he could say needle._

_"Jus' ge' on with it." He nodded and rose the needle to the wound I saw him poke the needle trough the wound. I heard Kris hiss in pain loudly, I just held her tighter as the doctor injected her with the numbing medicine._

_He waited for a minute, "dear can you feel this?" He poked her with the needle. She shook her head into my shoulder._

_"No she can'" I answered him for her. The doctor rose an eyebrow then nodded starting his work. He put the needle into her skin, Kris caught her breath squeezing my hand and catching some of my shirt into her hand._

_"Stay relaxed-" the doctor said softly, "don't flex or move." She stayed still as he stitched her up. He finally was done after what felt like an eternity, "alright." He said washing the wound off with the fresh stitches now in, she pulled away from me but kept firm of my hand. She looked directly at the cut, "47 stitches. How'd you manage to do that?"_

_"I fell." She said plainly inspecting her new stitched arm. She seemed more intrigued now that a needle isn't involved._

_He nodded, "well I made you a appointment for next week to see if we can take those stitches out."_

_Her head snapped toward him, "will that involve needles?" She asked panic again rising in her eyes._

_"No ma'am, just scissors and your cooperation." He gave her a kind smile._

_She snorted, "m'kay." She said looking back at the stitches moving her finger across them gingerly._

...


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl Dixon P.O.V

I sat in a chair outside of the cell where Kris was stitched up. Merle had gone in there the second Hershel said he could, and only has been out when he would check up. I heard slow footsteps echoing through the area.

I looked up seeing Merle appear out of the cell, his eyes were bloodshot and he already had dark spots under his eyes. He probably hadn't had a wink of sleep since going in there, to worried about Kris. Merle looked at me, "She woke up ye'?" I mumbled looking at my hands and biting on my thumb nail.

Merle sighed loudly, "Nah, ou' like a ligh'." He walked over and sat down next to me, rubbing his good hand over his face, and scratched his neck.

"Ya alrigh'?" I mumbled, looking back at the ground, finding my feet very interesting in this situation.

"As long as she's alrigh', I am." He mumbled.

I heard echoing footsteps, they were walking at a fast pace, I also heard the sound of crutches. I stood and turned in the direction of the sound seeing Rick and Hershel making their way over, Merle stood up noticing Rick. Rick stopped in front of me and nodded at me, he looked over at Merle and glared directly at him, then he started to pace and rub his hands on his face in frustration, "Who's the girl?" Rick asked looking over at I and Merle.

I heard a growl from Merle, "_The girl_-" Merle repeated angrily, he hated when people called her that, "has a name."

Rick sighed loudly, "Kris, if I remember, right?" He asked looking at me, I nodded answering his question, "Either way, I don't know if I want her to stay here."

"'Scuse me?" I asked glaring at Rick.

"Daryl, you're always welcome here-" I rolled my eyes, and Rick sighed, "but you have to understand-"

"Understand wha'?-" I snapped, "understand tha' yer kickin' no' only mah brother ou', bu' her to?-" Rick bowed his head, "If they go, so do I."

Rick sighed again, and looked up at me, "I figured as much, but none-the-less when the girl-"

"_Kris_." Merle hissed next to me.

"When _Kris_-" Rick said raising an eyebrow at Merle, "is healed and ready to go, well then she'll go-"

"I would rather-" My ears perked up hearing the voice echo through the hallways, all of our eyes darted toward the cell where Kris was standing a little more staggering trying to gain her composer as she leaned onto the cell wall, "if ya discussed my fate while I'm in the room." She snapped bitterly at Rick.

"I think you should rest." Rick said not looking directly into her eyes.

"Suck my dick." She snapped again. I heard Merle's silent laugh from beside me.

"I don't like your language." Rick mumbled toward her bitterly.

"Well, I don' like yer face-" she shrugged, "bu' ya don' see me complainin'" she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "bu' in all seriousness-" she mumbled, "if yer goin' to discuss my fate, I think I should be involved."

Ricks head bowed, "Fine." He hissed, "I believe that once you're healed that you be on your way." He didn't even look her in the eyes when he told her this, at least have the dignity to look her in the eyes.

"Fine by me." She mumbled. Ricks head rose as she said that, "I work better alone. In fac'-" she stretched hissing in pain, and grabbing her leg, "I think I'll be goin' now." Not gunna happen.

"Miss-" Hershel said crutching over to her, she furrowed her eyebrows, "I know you're upset, but it's in your best interest to stay here until you're healed." He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and moved away from him. He gave her a confused look, but said nothing other than that.

She sighed, when he rose an eyebrow at her, "Thanks for stitchin' me up-" She replied, "bu' I don' need tah be babysat." She snapped bitterly toward Hershel, she looked at her feet after she snapped.

"Dear-" Kris's eyes shot up and she looked directly at Hershel in shock. She had trust issues, still even to this day and especially with men. I and Merle were the only two men she had complete trust in, and I went and fucked that all up, "if you leave now-" Hershel continued, snapping me back into the conversation. Kris rolled her eyes and looked back down to her feet, "you won't make it 5 minutes.

Kris sighed, "Who said I wan'ed tah?" She mumbled silently, I glared at her for saying that. I looked over at Merle who was looking at her in shock. If anyone had the right to live it was Kris, and there she was basically admitting that she didn't want to.

After a few moments, Rick sighed loudly. He looked at Merle, then his eyes went to his hand that Merle had to cut off. Rick looked over at Kris, with some remorse and pity in his eyes. Knowing Kris she wouldn't want his pity, "Are you alone?" Rick asked softly.

Kris looked up looking directly at Rick, almost emotionlessly, "Yup."

Rick sighed once more, "No family?-" Kris shook her head, "Nothin'?"

Kris snorted loudly a trait she got from Merle, the chuckled bitterly, "I los' a family a long ass time ago, yer a little late."

"Can you hunt? Shoot a gun? What?" Rick asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't considering taking her in, was he?

Kris looked bewildered for a moment, I almost smirked to myself, "Well, um, yeah." Her look of bewilderment turned to wonder, "Why?"

"Don't make me regret this, but-" Rick sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well there's power in numbers-" Rick said running a hand over his face, "and I have people here that need to know they are protected, and with Daryl fighting for you to stay here I figured-"

Kris's eyes went to me, "Tha' I'm worth the risk?" She asked, I looked her dead in the eyes, she was glaring at me. I lowered my head not being able to make eye contact with her for much longer.

"Yeah." Rick said, truthfully.

Kris shrugged, "Depends, who ya have here?"

"I have my people, about 10 of them. I also have my little girl and my son-"

"Woah-" Kris put a hand up, silencing Rick, "I'll consider it-" She put her hand down, "bu' tha's it, a consideration."

"Either you stay or you don't." Rick snapped at her.

Kris chuckled, "One, don' ever raise yer voice at me again, or else I'll kick yer ass. Two, fine-" I looked over at Merle, who was standing almost in shock, Kris never just cooperated or listened. She did whatever the hell she wanted, "I'll stay."

Rick nodded, "You need to contribute to the group." Kris nodded understanding the conditions.

Kris's eyes darted toward Merle, she pursed her lips then looked back at Rick, "Tell me wha' issues he's cause." Kris asked pointing a thumb at Merle.

"Hey!-" Merle shouted from beside me, "Wha' makes ya think I did anythin'?" Merle asked giving Kris a smirk.

"'Cause yer you-" Kris said back to him, she almost seemed serious, "'n withou' me here tah keep ya intac' ya obviously caused some trouble-" She smirked at him which meant she wasn't as serious as I thought, "ya big oaf." She mumbled to herself, Merle rolled his eyes and snorted which turned into a chuckle.

"Besides making a complete ass of himself-" Rick said gaining Kris's attention, she looked at him. Rick looked at Merle accusingly who just shrugged. Rick's eyes went back to Kris, "Not much." He spat sarcastically.

Kris looked to be in thought for a second, then laughed. I smiled to myself, she was legitimately laughing. I looked over at Merle who was smiling to himself, happy that she was showing another emotion. Rick was looking at her weirdly, "He always makes an ass outta himself." She said smirking at Rick. I heard footsteps echo through the hallway, out eyes except for Kris's moved toward the noise where Carl stood with his gun in hand. Kris slowly moved her eyes toward the boy and rose an eyebrow at him, "Boy, are ya wearin' a sheriffs ha'?" She asked with a small smirk.

I looked at Rick who formed a small smile, which disappeared the second it came. Carl looked at Kris through squinted eyes, sizing her up almost, "Yeah." He answered, mumbling to himself.

"Wow-" Kris laughed again, "Georgia has gotten desperate, haven' they?" Kris gave a smirk over at Carl who actually laughed. It shocked me to see him laugh, he hasn't since his mom died.

"The hats mine." Rick said once Carl stopped laughing. Kris looked over at Rick, "I was an officer."

"Officer Friendly?" Kris asked with a smirk.

Merle busted laughing, I was waiting for that. I smirked trying to keep myself from laughing. Rick looked at Merle who was still laughing his ass off, he looked back at Kris then sighed, "It's scary how much you two act alike." Rick walked toward Carl, pushing him toward the lunch room.

"I was raised by the dumbass!" Kris shouted following behind Rick, more like limping fast behind Rick.

Merle laughed loudly, then paused letting what she said sink in, "Wai' a minute-" He thought again and I rolled my eyes, "Hey!" He ran after Kris.

"Like I said-" Kris mumbled, "dumbass!" She shouted behind her and smirked over her shoulder at Merle.

"C'mon, little brother!" Merle shouted toward me, "Gotta introduce mah, my new neighbors." I rolled my eyes and slowly followed behind Merle.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What will Kris think of the group?**

**And what do you think of Kris? Her story? That will come later in the story but right now you're left with your thoughts. So tell me what ya think. **


End file.
